


Spirit World Home

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hymen Tearing, Married Sex, Spirit World Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were married and found that there was a grove which was unreachable without Korra's heightened abilities in the Spirit World, that place just so happened to align with there bedroom at Sato Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit World Home

Asami led Korra arm in arm to a place in the Spirit World that had a beautiful meadow and short, purple mountains. It as beautiful, to be sure, but the other side was _breathtaking_ , a freshwater lake, enclosed in a ring of mountains, a grove of fruit trees, sweet flowers, and it had the perfect amount of sun and plenty of shade and a cool mountain breeze to keep them from sweltering, it was _perfect_ , and Raava said it was _theirs_ , their little piece of the Spirit World, where they could live together.

Korra made sure that meant they could do anything, and when Raava confirmed it, she asked that that wouldn't defile the Spirit World, but Raava only commended her concern and said that spirits had the capacity for good and evil, same as humans, and told the two that as long as everything was loving and nonviolent, that they couldn't do any harm.

 

Korra remember that she asked if that meant they could skinny dip in the spring, and Raava reiterated, emphasis on _anything_ , so long as they were nonviolent, but even then, the spirits reserved this place for Korra specifically, it was her territory, she could escape the pressures of the other world whenever, and that no one would intrude on their privacy. Asami picked up on Korra's meaning asked if that meant they could could be physically intimate, in the way that lovers do, and Raava confirmed that, too, telling them that there were no special rules here, and that Raava understood Korra perfectly.

Blushing, the two decided they'd spend their honeymoon there, and Raava told them that they needn't worry about anything, that she could construct a barrier to keep any nosy or curious or malicious spirits away from their grove, which Korra named in her girlfriend's--and as of five hours ago, her wife--honor, pointing out she already had a famous park named after her. Asami conceded, and accepted the honor.

"That was a fun little wedding party." Asami remarked, as they approached the site.

"Yeah...it was fun...we should get married more often." Korra joked.

"Ha, ha, ha! I'd get married to you every night!" Asami blushed and smiled at Korra, who realized why Asami blushed as her bride winked at her.

"Oh...I...married like...how we just did, or-"

"Married like we're about to be." Asami's arm shook as she took Korra's hand. Korra was shaking too, they weren't far from Asami's Grove now.

Korra stepped up to a mountain and embraced Asami, her head on the taller girl's shoulder, her arms around her waist. They stepped through the mountain together, and Korra looked up at Asami, "You, um, w-wanna stargaze a little?"

"That sounds fun, where you wanna do it?" Asami gasped, alarmed by what she said, "Stargaze, I mean!"

"Y-yeah." Korra pointed at the grass off the side of the spring, "There?"

"Yes...that looks good." Asami felt her hand shake and didn't know if most of the sweat was Korra's or her own.

Korra sat down and lay on her side, her back turned to Asami as she rubbed the grass next to her, inviting Asami. Asami sat down and turned away nervously, when her eyes returned to Korra's, she moved her arm into their gaze, her hand near her hair. Korra brushed her hand over where Asami had been, and pulled the flower out of her hair to look at it. She took in its fragrance and put it back in her hair, "Thank you, Asami."

"You're welcome...blue's really your color." Asami coughed awkwardly and pointed up, "Shooting stars."

"Yeah." Korra breathed, laying on her back, "It's so pretty tonight."

"Uh-huh...the trees behind us...I never noticed, they look kind of like..." Asami stared at the trees. One was tall, and spread it's branches over the other, blue fruits with jade speckles growing on it's branches; the other had beautiful flowers, the petals bore the colors of the four elements, the pattern followed the order clockwise, and the shape of the petals, which resembled spades, gave the flower a remarkably gear like appearance as it's branches reached up to tangle itself with the others.

"Lovers?" Korra blushed after noticing what Asami had about their features, "Us?"

"Both...us as lovers."

"Us as trees." Korra chuckled. Asami smiled. Korra sat up and fell onto an elbow, eyes locked on Asami's lips, "I know we didn't stargaze much."

"I don't mind...it was a good way to calm down a little."

"I love you." Korra looked between Asami's eyes and lips, her tongue slowly wetting the surface of her lips.

"I love you, too." Asami's breath hitched as leaned up to offer her lips, and moaned as she shook at the contact, struggling to stay up, or at least connected to Korra.

"You can lay down." Korra breathed, swallowing as she lowered her lips to meet Asami's, "This is okay right, Asami?"

"Yes...I'm just...nervous." Asami admitted, slightly saddened as Korra's lips stopped falling down to crash into hers.

"Me too...but I'm also unbearably excited."

"Exactly...so, we're...not stopping, right?"

"We will if you want to." Korra gasped as Asami's hands found the back of her neck, and played with her hair.

"I don't want to stop." Asami whispered.

"Me neither...this feels kind of scary, but...I don't know."

"If you want to stop here...you said this place overlaps with _our_ room, right?"

"It is our room now, isn't it? Oh, yeah, it does...why?"

"You said you could walk between worlds now, right? Could you toss our clothes back in there?"

"Ha, ha, it'd be less clean up, wouldn't it? We can spend a lot of private time here without needing to keep up with everything."

"Yeah," Asami bit her lip as she held the fabric of Korra's gown between her finger and thumb, "so, who's clothes do we...experiment with first?"

"Mine," Korra grinned, "this gala gown is my only one, though, so be gentle."

"I'll try." Asami cupped Korra's chin and brushed their lips together briefly, "I should probably get you out of there, first."

"I can just see you tossing my clothes around, so it's best not to get yourself worked up just yet." Asami sat up and pulled the hem of her dress up. On her knees, Korra was taller than Asami, so she had to stand to remove the Avatar's clothes. Asami stood behind Korra and undid her bindings, and undid the pins in her hat. She held the hat and pins out to Korra, who put the pins in a thin pouch made for them and sent her clothes away, to their room. Asami resisted the urge to cup Korra's breasts in her hands and instead walked around and ran her hands down Korra's side from her ribs, "Ah! Asami!"

"Sorry, I...um, should I have just move my hands directly to your hips?"

"It's alright, ah, that was so...exciting."

"I'm glad you liked it...I'll do that again after we've both undressed."

"Hmm, 'Sami, sounds so good."

"You're so beautiful." Asami murmured, her thumb slipped between Korra's skin and her panties and slowly rolled them down. Korra's hands had a firm grip on her back as Korra's body was exposed to a cool breeze in the otherwise mild air. Korra slowly let herself go backwards, her legs held together, a deep blush gracing her skin in the moonlit grove. Asami undid Korra's footwear and left everything on the ground as she crawled over to Korra, "You want to help a girl out? Of this dress, of course."

"I'll save you from all these clothes." Korra had a lovely tremble in voice as she got on her knees, drinking in the view, licking her lips. Asami just sat, watching her, crawl out of view. Korra placed one hand on Asami's thigh, pinching a fold in the dress there and pulling it up, up, and over Asami's head. Asami giggled and Korra grunted, "Uh, your clothes are caught up back here?"

"Lower the dress. There's some work involved at the back of my neck."

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's alright...I feel bad for getting you naked first, it's not too weird for you, is it?"

"Don't worry about me, beautiful, you just...um, keep sitting there."

"Ha, ha, you're so silly." Asami held her arms up and watched as the red clothes passed her line of sight, nothing pulled, the dress was off her, and thanks to it having a built in brassiere, there was only her panties and shoes to remove. Korra started at the shoes first, and almost tossed them aside, but remembered to send them to their bedroom, then leaned over Asami, her hands on Asami's hips, just above her last article of clothing, a deep red blush burning her cheeks, as she pulled the undergarments down, "You're so cute."

"I hardly think that term's applicable in this situation." Korra informed, sending the undergarments away.

"But you are." Korra gasped as Asami, facing Korra from the side, wrapped her arms around the Avatar, pressing her lips all along Korra's face.

"Oh, Asami!" Korra turned to face Asami, and stood up on her knees, pulling Asami down on top of her, crying out passionately as their lips touched. Asami licked her lips, and Korra extended her tongue to meet Asami's, gliding her tongue along Asami's, flickering it so it touched Asami's lips several times before slipping into Asami's parted lips, while Asami lowered her breasts onto Korra's, her hands around Korra's back, rubbing her lips along Korra's as their tongues danced together. Korra rubbed her knees along Asami's flanks as Asami's tongue press against hers.

Korra moaned loudly and withdrew her tongue so Asami had plenty of room. Korra's hands explored Asami's back, her fingers tangling in Asami's hair as Asami explored the inside of her mouth, making her moan and writhe beneath her.

Asami broke the kiss and gazed passionately into Korra's eyes for a few brief seconds before holding her lips around Korra's, her tongue back between Korra's lips, her arms around Korra's shoulders gripping the Avatar tightly, drawing more moans from the Avatar before breaking away again, "Korra, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Korra cried, her arms held over her head. Asami smiled, cupped Korra's chin, and dipped her tongue back inside Korra's mouth once more before visiting her jaw, kissing down her neck, and licking up her clavicle, almost to the shoulder, when she backed up so that she could see Korra's hips, thighs, and settled her gaze on her glistening arousal, "I'm ready, Asami."

"Uh, for...my fingers?" Asami blushed, looking at her trimmed nails. She was beyond nervous, but so excited, she wanted Korra so badly.

"Uh-huh, you don't have to do anything right away," Korra folded her hands on her stomach, holding Asami's gaze, "just enjoy yourself."

"Alright."

Asami exhaled and hovered over Korra, kissing her stomach furiously. Korra laughed and wove her fingers through Asami's hair, "Ha, ha, Asami!" Asami lifted her lips from Korra's stomach and stared into her deep blue eyes, running a hand up her side, onto her breast, rolled her nipple gently, and stroked downward, and onto her stomach. She smiled, but didn't tickle Korra like she considered, Korra was relieved by that, she could tell.

"Thought I'd tickle attack you?"

"Mm, I'm glad you didn't...but I would understand...you don't need to worry, I'm ready for this." Asami looked down a her hand and lightly pressed her finger against the moist skin, the gasp that followed gave way to a sweet moan as Asami arched the fingers up, then the palm. Asami found a tough texture under her palm, it's discovery made Korra gasp deeply and loudly.

"Is that good?"

"Oh, Asami, it's all good!"

"Just...tell me if ever you want to stop."

"I will, but I doubt that'll happen." Korra leaned back, shaking as Asami leaned over her, "Hey, there's no reason you should be left out, right?"

"I guess not." Asami lowered her hips and groaned as Korra's fingers glided around her skin, "Hm, Korra, s-should we...um-"

"Together?" Korra breathed, looking nervously at her wife.

"Y-yeah...um, if you don't mind."

"'Course I don't mind, beautiful." Korra peppered kisses into Asami's neck and shoulder, while Asami lowered her hand, running her hand over Korra's stomach, down to the warm moisture waiting for her. Korra groaned, her lips still pressed to Asami's neck, her words coming out in whispers, "Oh, Asami, hm...I want you inside me."

"I want you, too...just...tell me if you need to slow down."

"Same goes for you, Asami."

"Of course." Asami pressed her lips against Korra's, and her finger bent against Korra's smooth, wet, warm skin. She held Korra's gaze, her eyes widened as she felt something stopping her finger, "Korra?"

"Asami?" Korra asked as Asami did.

"You first." Asami kissed Korra's eyebrows.

"Um, there's...um, you want to stop there," Korra blushed, "or not go any deeper? We can keep it here or go further...if you want."

"Exactly what I wanted to know...are you ready?" Asami asked, stroking her back.

"I'm ready...I want you inside of me, but just because I'm ready doesn't mean-"

"Sweetie, yes, I want you...I want as much as I can get of you...so, together?"

"I...yes...just...say when we should start."

"So...now?" Asami asked her gaze switching from Korra's eyes to the ground.

"Sure!" Korra smiled her free hand on Asami's face. Asami moved her hand up, then back down, Korra followed her movements.

"Korra, you're sure?"

"Uh-huh, I've never been so sure about something...I want everything we vowed to give, but if you want to wait, just say so."

"I want everything, too." Asami rested her head on Korra's forehead, and they slowly slid their fingers along the others slit, slowly sinking into each other, fingers shaking as they pressed against something blocking the way deeper inside, "Korra, is this alright?"

"Uh-huh, I want you to...take my...my virginity...what about you?" Korra held Asami's cheek as her finger held its place, her eyes fixed to Asami's.

"Yes...take me, Korra." Asami ran her hand through Korra's hair, stroking her scalp, as her third finger of her left hand rubbed Korra's hymen.

"Go ahead...push." Korra stared into Asami's eyes.

"Okay...you too alright, start pushing." Asami started applying pressure, holding onto Korra, running her hand through her hair. When Korra gasped. Asami shortly followed with a sharp breath. Asami lay still over Korra, breathing heavily, wondering why Korra was so silent. Asami caressed Korra's cheek, worrying about everything she could think of, "Sweetie? Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh...how are you?"

"I'm good...do you want to-"

"Keep going?" Korra arched her eyebrow and Asami smiled, "Because the answer to that is yes...if that's something you want, I mean."

"You took the words out of my mouth...sort of." Asami lowered her lips, and smiled as Korra leaned up to brush their lips together, "So, we'll keep going, then?"

"I guess so...just...tell me if you want to stop."

"You too, sweetheart, if you stop, then I will too...but still say something." Korra kissed Asami again as they slowly moved in each other, gentle kisses and soft strokes grew into lips and tongues and frantic breaths, as their fingers started pumping more lively.

"Ah, Korra, you're so beautiful." Asami breathed, rubbing her lips along Korra's cheeks.

"This coming from the most stunning girl in the five nations?" Korra pressed kisses and flicked her tongue over Asami's skin, making the nonbender shiver even more than she was.

"Ah, does kissing my neck feel as good to you as it does to me?" Asami breathed, gasping Korra moved her finger out to cup her vulva.

"I dunno, why don't we find out?" Korra giggled, as Asami kissed lower and stopped.

"You won't be able to reach me."

"If you wanna kiss me, I don't mind...just come back up soon."

Asami felt Korra's hand on her side while her lips and tongue furiously loved Korra's skin.

"A-ah! Asami, that-hm!" Korra ran her knuckle against Asami's skin, her other hand on Asami's back. She groaned as Asami's fingers danced on her skin, and she caught her lips in a soft but firm embrace when Asami came back up.

"I need to kiss you neck some more, being kissed is so much easier, it feels so lazy."

"But you're taller than me, and I don't want to take my hands off you...I miss my hands down here." Korra whispered Asami's hip floated up with a gasp and shudder as Korra's hand glided over her slickness before slowly sinking in, her wide eyes lowered as Korra went deeper, her own hand struggling to keep moving as she took in Korra's finger, slowly stopping, as did Korra, "Asami, you alright, baby? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Uh? No, no, not at all, why?" Asami wondered why Korra seemed so worried...perhaps her breaths sounded pained, she'd take better care to pepper yeses and happy hums in the future.

"You stopped." Korra pointed out, stroking Asami's back.

"Oh, I did, sorry, I guess I just got lost in...your finger's return."

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

"Ha, ha, I'm glad you think so...sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay...you want to get back?"

"Yes." Asami kissed Korra's cheek and Korra went back to Asami's neck, "Oh, yes...Korra."

Korra moaned as Asami used the back of her other fingers in conjunction with her finger wriggling around in her, and tried doing the same thing to Asami, and while she was trying out things, and since there was some loose skin, she decided to hold some neck skin between her lips, licking and twirling it with her lips while she trace invisible circles on Asami's back, then stroked, rubbed, and brushed Asami's back.

"Oh, Korra, ah." Asami leaned up shuddering as she felt something strange around Korra's finger, it felt like it built up inside her, making her breath thicker and faster. She turned to face Korra, who had also started breathing heavily. Her eyes wandered down to Korra's belly, which was going up and down in time with her breath, just like he own.

"Ah, Asami!" Korra leaned up, the throbbing in her vagina didn't go down, and her lips her dry, it was so intense, her hand on Asami's back traveled further along the smooth skin, and she pulled herself up, clenching her teeth as she breathed in through her nostrils, watching Asami as she took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Korra, if you want to stop-"

"I don't, I-do you feel like...I don't know, what is this?" Korra inhaled sharply, her hand struggling to hold Asami's back as she leaned back, Asami laid over her so she could lay down and hold on, "This is so intense!"

"Y-yeah." Asami agreed, her fingers tightening on Korra's back as her back arched, the intensity exploding under Korra's touch, "Oh, Korra!"

"Asami?" Korra was surprised when Asami's face and upper chest flared up, her vagina tightened around her fingers, and her parted lips let out a deep shuddering moan; suddenly Korra felt the tension inside give way to something breathtaking that made her arch forward, her head against Asami's shoulder, mouth agape until she cried out Asami's name in a whimper, gasping, closing her eyes, "Oh, oh, Asami, Asami, yeah."

Asami took a deep breath after what seemed like forever and found Korra gasping under her, holding her with her mouth open, a smile on her face, much like her own. Korra took a deep breath, her breasts rising to touch Asami's, then slowly lowered, "Korra...that...wow."

Korra laughed lightly and turned her head to the side, her eyes closed as she took and deep breath and looked up at Asami, "Asami...did you...like that?"

"I did, you?"

"Yeah, I did, it was...really beautiful." Korra felt the back of her hand on Asami's hand, between her thighs, holding herself up, "The sounds you made...because of me...it was all so...enjoyable, but strange."

"I know, it was so overwhelmingly sweet...I never knew my name on your lips could send such chills through me."

"Asami...you wanna take a quick dip?" Korra nodded to the spring next to them, and Asami smiled, and brushed her lips against Korra's, and Korra turned to offer her lips to Asami, who eagerly accepted a brief kiss before they took a deep breath.

"I'll try to help you up," Asami pushed herself up, before letting herself back down, "wait, why don't we just crawl over to the water and just lie down before we find out how deep it is?"

"Ha, ha, yeah, that's a better idea." Korra rolled onto her stomach, one knee to the ground until she held out both hands and rinsed off in the spring, then fell onto her side. Asami let herself down next to her, hands reaching into the water to clean up a little. When Asami was done washing up, Korra yawned and snuggled up to her, her toes curling for the hundredth time that night, "We should probably head home, huh?"

"I think I'm home." Asami whispered, playing with Korra's hair.

"Good, I don't know if I can get us back home just yet."

"Need some rest?"

"Hm...sure...I don't know, seems like I should say something."

"Me too, how do you finish such a perfect evening?"

"Ha, ha, it was perfect, wasn't it?"

"Yeah...I love you, Korra."

"I love you too, Asami...kiss me goodnight?"

"Hm, yeah," Asami lowered herself and pressed her lips against Korra's, "goodnight, sweetie."

"'Night, babe." Korra replied, moving lower so she could lay in Asami's arms.

"Um, I think I should apologize about your back."

"Then I should also apologize...I think sometime around when that great feeling overtook me I scratched you up so badly."

"Maybe it's unavoidable."

"Well, I don't want you to avoid it...I mean, pain's no fun, but I hardly felt it...my sensation receptors were otherwise occupied."

"Ha, good point...goodnight again, Korra."

"Goodnight, Asami." Korra pressed her lips to Asami's chin, and the businesswoman moved her lips down to Korra's for a moment before they relaxed themselves and fell asleep, a warm breeze drying their sweat and blanketing them under the cool night air.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you liked it to get this far, so if you're craving more and you have this image in your head that jut won't leave you, tell me in the comments and I'll make you're Korrasami fiction a...well, not quite reality, but I'll write it! Have a good day, everyone!


End file.
